


05 mine (sharing toys)

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Dark Character, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Jongin always had Sehun’s best interests at heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: kai/sehun  
> rating: m  
> word count: 642w  
> genre: angst  
> warnings: dark themes and sexual content/references  
> author's notes: I hope you all enjoy this! I want to do a full au on this but I don't have the time. I sort of took the term "toys" vaguely lol. As always be sure to check out ALL the fics in this collection for the month of December~! Stay warm, eat well, and travel safely.

 

SHARING TOYS

 

 

He can sense the other male shifting in his sleep next to him. It barely stirs Jongin as he focuses on the cracks of thunder outside their one bedroom studio apartment. It's on nights like these that Jongin chokes down the stranglehold of nostalgia.

 

Sehun has always been a heavy sleeper so it does not surprise Jongin when the other does not move an inch from how he is laying at his side. Jongin pushes himself up on his elbows reaching out to smooth out the frown wrinkle between Sehun’s brows.

 

It all began when they were kids. Sehun was his mother’s best friend’s son who was often left with Jongin to keep company when his family would visit. He would only learn later that their families were tangled together in a mess of illegal business but at the time Sehun was one of the few people Jongin sought out to see on a regular basis.

 

They shared everything together. Toys, dreams, classes, and eventually the people who came into their lives. Growing up together as sons of drug traffickers had its downfalls but Jongin always knew he could count on Sehun to be by his side.

 

_Perhaps_ it got a bit obsessive on Jongin’s part but Sehun never complained.

 

They shared lovers. Most of the people who came in and out of their lives were merely distractions from the lifestyle they lived. Jongin can remember the first time he found out about someone Sehun was sleeping with. Jealous, angry, and hurt he had not hesitated to seduce the poor girl. When Sehun walked in on them with Jongin between her legs he had not been angry. Instead he sat and watched as Jongin reduced her to nothing but tears and pleas.

 

After that it was a silent agreement between them.

 

Baekhyun had known Sehun first. Jongin figured they met at some bar and Baekhyun had managed to catch Sehun’s attention. It wouldn’t be hard to do - Baekhyun was _beautiful_. Jongin, however, would not let anyone come between him and Sehun’s relationship.

 

Baekhyun’s lithe frame is draped on the opposite side of Sehun. His hair is a mess and his lips are swollen from the night before. He looks peaceful and content. Jongin knows from experience that beneath the thin sheet Baekhyun’s body will be decorated with black and blue in the shape of Sehun’s harsh fingers. Sehun was not the kindest with his lovers.

 

Jongin presses an absent minded kiss on Sehun’s shoulder lightly as he nuzzled the other. _If_ Sehun did commitment or romance Jongin would want him solely to himself. But, he knows like this is the only way he can have the other male in his grasp. Unfortunately, people like Baekhyun never really last long. They are too weak to handle the long suffering that it is to love Sehun - it is why Jongin knows and loves him best, because he understands the other.

 

Jongin’s hand travels under the sheet and around to Baekhyun, pressing between his ass and finding the other’s irritated entrance. It draws a loud moan from Baekhyun’s sleepy form as his eyes blink open in confusion. Jongin sinks one elegant digit in and Baekhyun sucks in a tired breath as Jongin’s finger meets contact with the previous night’s fluid.

 

“Don’t you think you should be waking up Sehun with your mouth now?” Jongin inquiries lightly.

 

Baekhyun’s face is red and flushed already as he squirms as the sudden invasive and slighty burn from the sensitive swollen rim. Jongin scares Baekhyun. There is something dark in his glint that he dare not refuse. He knows that for Jongin, Sehun will always be first and people like Baekhyun mean nothing to him.

 

“Yes.” Baekhyun says breathless and moves to do his bidding.

 

Jongin always had Sehun’s best interests at heart.


End file.
